


New Horizons

by dream_atale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mentions of East and West Malaysia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: Hungary is curious. Singapore is confused.In which Hungary introduces something interesting to Singapore.
Kudos: 7





	New Horizons

"So, I've been thinking of asking you about something for some time." Hungary whispered to Singapore, a twinkle in her eyes.    
  
She had pulled Singapore aside while their two prime ministers were having their chat.    
  
Watching her reaction closely, Hungary continued, "About the time you were married to the Malaysias..."   
  
When Singapore showed nothing but amused curiosity, Hungary flashed a cheeky smile and said, "So did y'all do it all together? Or did you take turns with them? Or, more importantly, did the two of them do it together?!"   
  
Getting a bit overly excited towards the end, Hungary's voice had risen significantly, drawing the attention of their ministers. Shooting them a sheepish smile, Singapore nodded briefly and pulled Hungary out of the room.    
  
By the time they had found an empty room, Hungary was practically bursting with excitement and Singapore could only ask in confusion, "What did you mean just now? About taking turns or them doing what together?"   
  
"You know, sex?" Hungary hinted, wiggling her eyebrows. "You never did mention it in all our talks and one day, it just occurred to me and I've been curious ever since."   
  
"Ah... ah."    
  
This was once of the few times Singapore felt truly lost for words. In fact, she could feel her ears heating up.    
  
Glancing at Hungary who was waiting in anticipation for her answer, Singapore cleared her throat, "It, we weren't lovers so I didn't do anything with them. It was more political than anything and we were friends."   
  
"I may have had some... feelings for W. Malaysia but yeah, that's pretty much it."   
  
Undeterred, Hungary continued her questioning, "What about the two of them? Did they do it together? Did you see any hints of it? Or better yet, are they together now?"   
  
Taken aback, Singapore could only stutter in surprise, "What, what do you— "    
  
"It’s possible you know," Hungary was smiling slyly.

  
Now flushing in earnest, Singapore averted her eyes, "I don't think they did anything or are together in that way. Technically, they’re still married now but they are more like brothers than anything. As far as I can tell."   
  
"Ah. Well then, do keep a lookout for me!" Hungary wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"But come to think of it, why are you asking about this? Since when were you so interested in, well, how do I..."   
  
Smiling widely, Hungary pulled out a manga, "Since Japan and Taiwan shared these with me!"   
  
On the cover, Singapore could clearly see two men holding each other closely, seeming about to lean in for a kiss. To her horror, upon closer inspection, Singapore realised the two men looked uncannily similar to England and America.   
  
"Is that...?"   
  
"Yes! The two of them are one of my favourites, it'll become yours too if you just read it. It's produced exclusively for us nations you know. Here, you can have it, I have another copy at home."   
  
Reeling from the pace at which this was going, Singapore tried to sort out her thoughts or maybe think of a way to reject the offer politely.   
  
However, before she could get a single word out, Hungary had pushed the manga into her hands and whispered conspiratorially, "My absolute favourite though, will always be PruAus, which is Prussia and Austria!"   
  
Just then, Hungary's phone started vibrating insistently. Picking up the call, Hungary mouthed to Singapore, "My boss. Gotta go!"    
  
Before Singapore knew it, Hungary had waved and exited the room, leaving Singapore feeling completely lost.   
  
Singapore looked down at the manga Hungary had given her.    
  
_ What had just happened? _   


**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2017.  
> https://www.straitstimes.com/singapore/hungarian-pm-viktor-orban-begins-official-visit-to-singapore-on-tuesday


End file.
